He Makes Her Smile
by blueyebeauty15
Summary: A highschool story. Sakura has had a huge crush on the one guy who teases her. Well things get different when they enter highschool.
1. You Gotta Jump

Sakura Haruno reluctantly open her eyes when the persistent glow of the sun wouldn't move away from her eyes while she laid in bed. She looked at the clock that read 6:30 and groaned and lay back down and closed her eyes to get some more sleep. She shot back up when she remembered that today was the first day of her first year in high school. _Oh…I hate Mondays! _She got up from bed and went to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth, washed and dry her hair, pulled her long hair into a ponytail, and put on a little make-up. She looked at the clock again after she left the bathroom, and saw that it was 7:20. Sakura quickly put on a black tank top, blue jeans, and black and pink New Balance tennis shoes. She grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

She walked down the sidewalk silently when she suddenly heard a shriek and then she was being squeezed by no other than her best friend, Ino Yamanaka. "SAKURA! MY BEST FRIEND! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Finally Ino let go of her, and she could breath. "Ino, you just saw me yesterday."

"And that is way too long ago." Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled and laughed at her friend, and that was when she noticed what Ino was wearing. She was wearing a plain white spaghetti strap shirt, over it she had a light pink cotton top that stopped right at her chest, and was tied right below her chest; the sleeves only went a little past her shoulders. She had on a blue-jean mini skirt that wasn't too short, but not too long either, and she was wearing a pair of light pink 3-inch heels. Ino's long blond hair that was usually pulled back was hanging down pass her shoulders in soft, loose curls.

"Ino? Since when did you dress up for school?"

"Since I didn't have a flat, scrawny body, and actually got a body," Ino replied smoothly, but Sakura noticed a blush creeping up her cheeks, and Sakura smirked. "_Or_ you just wanted to impress Shikamaru." Sakura teased, and Ino's face went scarlet but she teased back saying, "Well, why aren't you trying to impress Sasuke Uchiha, hmm? Lord knows you're in love with him."

"I am not in love…" Sakura started to answer back, but Ino interrupted her.

"Yes, yes, I know. Your not 'in love' with Sasuke, but that's not the point. You do like him; you have since junior high. Why aren't you dressing to impress?" Sakura and Ino continue to walk along the sidewalk. Ino was right. She did like Sasuke a lot, but he didn't know that (or she thinks he don't.) She never said anything because she knew he could never return her feelings, so she was just content with having the same little arguments she always had with the Uchiha. Yep, that's right. The one guy she starts to like a lot torments her to no end. Why? She had no idea. He never even pay attention to her before, and she never pay attention to him, until there 8th grade year when out of the blue, Sasuke decided to start bugging her to death. Though, it wasn't long till she for some reason like the sudden attention, and then began the MAJOR crush, that still hasn't gone away.

Sakura must have spaced out into her thoughts because she was suddenly aware of Ino's arm going up and down in front of her. "Saaaakura? Heeellooo? Aren't you going to answer my question?" Before Sakura could answer, they had turn a curve and bumped into Hinata and TenTen, who seemed to be waiting for them. Hinata was wearing a light pink shirt that said _Cutie_ in white letters, a skirt just like Ino's but a little more faded, and white flip-flops. A part of Hinata's hair was pulled back in a sparkly pink clippie. This was unusual for Hinata, who was normally a little bit shyer and hide her figure with clothes that were too big for her. TenTen was definitely wearing a different attire then usual. TenTen, who normally dressed athletically, was wearing a green muscle shirt with a blue muscle shirt on top of it, dark blue-jean capris, and blue flip-flops. Though, her was, as usual, put up, except that instead in of a bun on each side of her head, her hair was pulled back into one messy bun.

"See, Sakura, Hinata and TenTen dressed up. You're the only one who didn't dress up." Ino said.

"Ino! Leave Sakura alone. If she didn't want to dress up, then she didn't want to dress up. And besides, Hinata and me didn't really dress up; we just went and bought a whole new wardrobe the other day. Remember? We asked if you wanted to come but you said that your wardrobe was fine." TenTen came to her rescue.

"I know, but Sakura is so beautiful, but her confidence is so low. I know she could get Sasuke's attention if she really wanted to, and then go after him. I just want to see her happy." Ino looked at Sakura apologetically, but Sakura just smiled and laughed.

"Ino, don't worry about me. Besides, I could never have a chance with Sasuke. Even if I did, I'm not going to go after him, or dress up for him. I want him to like me for who I am, and I want _him _to come after me, that way I'll know he really does like me. Anyways, he'll never give me a second glance, so all of that doesn't matter." Sakura said and smiled at Ino, but Ino saw the sad look in her eyes. _Sakura really wants Sasuke to notice her._ Ino thought. "W-well, he does give you a-attention, so maybe…" Hinata spoke for the first time that morning, but Sakura cut her off, "He's only teased me to get me annoyed, he's never really looked at me. Even if he did, he wouldn't like what he saw."

"You never know, he may think you're sexy as hell!" This time TenTen spoke, but Sakura quickly tossed it aside. "No! He wouldn't think that of me, I'm just a ugly girl with pink hair." At those words, she felt Ino lightly slap her arm. "Sakura! Don't say that! You are very beautiful, and so is your hair! I bet Sasuke thinks your beautiful too. Why else would he give you so much attention?! He is so flirting with you!" Sakura doubted it, but you could see her blushing, but Sakura said, "No he doesn't. He's just teasing me. He could never like me. It hurts to say that, but it's true." Ino sighed and shook her head, but then you saw a smile slowly forming. She hooked arms with Sakura and whispered just so Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen to hear. "Sometimes you gotta jump to get closer to thing you want most." Sakura's eyes widened at Ino's words, and gave Ino a surprised, but confused face. Ino just smiled and kept on walking.


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

By the time Sakura and her friends got to school, all the tables were packed so they had to stand while they wait for the bell to signal the students to go to their lockers. The four friends talked about their summer, and while Sakura was speaking she was suddenly interrupted by a deep voice behind her.

"Well, if it isn't Forehead-Girl." Sakura quickly turned around and saw the handsome face of the one only Sasuke Uchiha, but she wasn't about to let him know that she thought that. "It's rude to interrupt someone while they are speaking, Uchiha." Sasuke ignored her.

"How's your morning?" he asked.

"It was better." Sakura shot back. Sakura noticed neither Sasuke's friends or hers were paying any attention to them. Ino was flirting with Shikamaru, and every once in a while she would glare at a girl with blonde hair that was staring at Shikamaru. Shikamaru wasn't paying attention to the girl Ino was glaring at and it seemed he wasn't paying attention to what anything Ino was saying, but he just kept staring at Ino's face. Neji and TenTen were talking about sports, but Neji would sometimes glare at Naruto, who was trying to flirt with a blushing Hinata.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke who was smirking because he knew he was annoying Sakura. "You know, the way you're acting, I would think you're not happy to see me" Sasuke's smirked grew when Sakura glared at him.

"Well, you're a smart one." Naruto must have heard Sakura's comment because he started laughing, though a glare from Sasuke shut him up, but when he looked back at Sakura he was smirking again. "Aw, come on, you know you missed me. How could you not miss me?"

"Do you want me to answer that myself, or put it on paper? Either way it'll take awhile." That wasn't the truth though, Sakura actually missed Sasuke a lot, but she wasn't about to let him know that. Sakura's words must have amused Sasuke because he laughed a little and said, "Oh you know you would love to talk to me as long as you possibly can." Sakura blushed at his words, but she quickly glared at him and hoped that he thought her face was red for being mad. She was about to answer but the bell rang. Sasuke poked her forehead and said, "Later Forehead-Girl." Sakura slapped his hand away, "My name is Sakura idiot." Sasuke just laughed and walked away with his friends following him. It was then that Sakura let herself smile and sigh, but she blushed when she noticed that her friends caught her and were now smirking at her. Sakura quickly looked away in time to see a beautiful girl walk in. The girl had long, black, shiny hair that went to her butt, she had on a lot more makeup Sakura had ever considered wearing. She was wearing a hot pink shirt that was just above her belly button, which was sporting a belly button ring. Her skirt was about an inch below her butt, and she was wearing hot pink 5-inch heels. The girl had easy written all over her. Once the boys saw her there was an immediate reaction from them.

Sakura rolled her eyes, thinking the whole thing was disgusting. She was about to tell her friends that she was going to go to her homeroom, but stopped when she noticed the girl that was causing so much attention was making her way towards Sasuke, and made herself comfortable on Sasuke's lap! Sakura gasped when all Sasuke did was smirk at her and made conversation with the girl. _THAT SLUTT!_ Sakura didn't want to admit, but she was jealous and would love more than anything to yank her by the hair off of Sasuke. Though, there was one problem, Sasuke seemed to be enjoying it. Sakura felt tears sting her eyes, but she wasn't about to let herself cry. Without a word to her friends she began to walk away, she heard Ino call her name but she ignored her friend and quickly made her way to her homeroom.

Sakura's first and second hour were boring but she did have those two classes with Ino, Hinata, and TenTen. She could tell Ino was worried about her because sometimes Ino would look at Sakura with a worried expression, but wouldn't say anything. So far Sakura didn't have a class with Sasuke, or that girl. She had found out from someone that her name was Kimi Uishi. The bell to leave second hour rang and Sakura said goodbye to her friends because she wouldn't see them again until lunch. Sakura made her way to her third hour class, and froze when she saw that Sasuke was in that class, and the only empty seat was the one next to him. Sakura sighed and made her way to that seat, avoiding contact with Sasuke. She had planned on just ignoring him, but he apparently had other plans.

"Well hello Forehead-Girl." She heard Sasuke say, but she ignored him, but that didn't faze him. He gently kicked her foot, "What's wrong, Forehead-Girl?" _How can he always tell when something is wrong?_ "Uchiha?" Sasuke looked surprise when she actually spoke, but he smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Forehead-Girl?"

"Shut up."

"Now that wasn't very nice, now was it?" Sakura just rolled her eyes and looked away, but it wasn't quiet for long when she felt Sasuke gently kick her foot again. She sighed and looked at him, "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Did I tell you?"

"No."

"Okay then." She heard Sasuke sigh in annoyance and couldn't help but smirk.

"You know you want to tell me." Sasuke said after a few seconds of him being quiet.

"No, _you_ want me to tell you, not the other way around." Sasuke look like he was going to say something but their teacher finally came in. Their teacher talked with them a few minutes until the bell rang and they were sent to the cafeteria for a fifteen-minute break. Sakura found her friends sitting at table outside, and went to go sit with them. They talked for a while and things were getting better until _she _walked in.

Kimi once again made herself comfortable on Sasuke's lap. Sakura felt her throat tighten, and quickly looked away. "Sakura?" Ino asked, and when Sakura looked at her she could tell Ino was concern. "Yes, Ino?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." But Ino could tell that Sakura was lying. Sakura looked at the ground and try to block all thoughts of Sasuke, but then the bell rang. Sakura walked to her fourth hour class, which was P.E. Sakura was sitting on the bleachers, but then she realize that she had P.E. with Sasuke. She groaned. Sakura didn't speak with Sasuke since he was on the other side of the gym, and before she knew it, it was time to go to her science class, which flew by, and now she found herself sitting in her 6th hour class. When their teacher walked in, Sakura immediately felt chills run through her body, and nearly jumped out of her chair when he yelled, "SHUT UP!" at the class when they all were talking. Sakura had a feeling she wasn't going to like this teacher. When the bell rang for them to leave school, she couldn't get out of there fast enough. Sakura walked home, and as soon as she made it to her house, she ran to her room and plopped down on her bed, and sighed. She needed to rest, but then all at once her stomach started growling and her cell phone was ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Ino. Come meet Hinata, TenTen, and me at the mall. We're all hungry and we decided that we should hang out at the mall and get something to eat there."

"Okay, I'll meet you their in a little bit." Sakura got up and left the house. She was walking down the sidewalk when she heard a honk, and a black mustang pulled up and beside her. The window rolled down and guy who looked a lot like Sasuke face appeared, but she knew it wasn't him; Sasuke was way cuter.

"Hey there, baby, the names Sai."

"And my name is certainly not, baby. Get away from me jackass."

"Oooo…aren't you a feisty one. I like 'em like that. Come on, baby, I can show you a real good time."

"I'm not going to tell you again, go away and find someone who would actually want to be around the likes of you." Sakura immediately regretted her words when the car slam to a stop, and the door opened and he stepped out.

Sai slam Sakura against the wooden fence behind her, and she could tell that she really pissed him off. "Now, I'm trying to be real nice about this, but your making this hard, so I'm just going to tell you to get your cute little ass in the car, or I'll throw you in there myself." Sakura began to panic, and on instinct she brought her knee up and kneed him in the groin, and slugged him in the gut. When he moved away from her, she ran for it. When she rounded the corner she bumped into something, and would've fallen backwards but she felt two hands grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Whoa there, Forehead-Girl, you should've just told me you missed me at school instead of being difficult." Sakura turned her head to see if the boy was coming, and then looked back at Sasuke, who must have noticed how scared she was because he asked, "Is something wrong?" Suddenly she heard footsteps and backed away from Sasuke, and turned around just in time to see Sai round the corner, and boy he wasn't happy. When he saw her he began to walk towards her saying, "Bitch, I'm gonna…" but he didn't finish because Sasuke had step in front of Sakura and glared at Sai.

"Is there a problem?" Sai looked back and forth at Sasuke and Sakura and then said, "Whoa man, sorry, didn't know this was your girl," and ran for it. Sasuke mumbled "wuss" under his breath and then turned around to look at Sakura, who was shaking.

"Where you heading?" he asked her.

"T-the mall." He grabbed her elbow, and began to walk the opposite way he was coming. "I was going for walk, but I'll take you back to my house and I'll take you to the mall in my car."


	3. Mall & Stalkers

Sakura was quiet for the whole way to Sasuke's house. She was a little shy because it was the first time she has ever been alone with Sasuke.

"What happened that made that idiot so angry?" Sasuke asked.

"Um…well while I was walking on the sidewalk he stopped beside me, and he wanted me to go with him somewhere, and he called me 'babe', I got mad when he called me that and said that I wasn't going to go anywhere with him, and I told him my name wasn't babe. He just said something about me being feisty and he asked me again to go with him. I said something that made him angry and he got out of the car. He told me to either get in the car, or he'll throw me in there himself. Well I panicked, and so I kneed him in the groin and slugged him in the stomach and ran. That's when I ran into you." Sasuke nodded, and then asked another question. "Did he tell you his name?"

"Just that he's Sai." Sasuke just nodded his head again. Finally, they arrived at the house and Sakura gasped when she saw the house. No, not a house, a mansion! Sasuke was rich!

Sakura saw Sasuke pull out a pair of keys and pushed a button and Sakura heard the sound of a car unlocking, Sakura's mouth dropped. _Oh…My…God…Sasuke has a HUMMER!_ The Hummer was black and looked brand new. Sasuke looked over at Sakura and smirked when he saw her reaction. "Hop on in." was all he said before he climbed in himself. Sakura climbed into the passenger side of the car. Before Sasuke pulled out he turned his radio on and it played rap music.

Sakura was quiet from nervousness the whole ride there. Before she knew it, he had pulled into the parking lot of JC Pennys. Sakura was about to tell him thank you and leave, but he held up a hand and grabbed his cell phone, which was a dark blue razor. Sasuke pushed in a few numbers and let it ring until he heard Neji Hyuuga's voice on the other end. "Yo, come meet me at the mall, and tell Naruto and Shikamaru to come too."

"Sure, man, be up there in a bit." Sasuke closed the phone and turned to Sakura. "I'll stay up here until you're ready to leave, and then I'll take you home."

"W-What? Oh, no, you don't have to do that for me, Sasuke-kun. I'll be fine, really. That's the first time something like that has happened." Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at her, and then smirked, "Since when did you call me, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura blushed at her slip, but then she quickly glared at him and said, "I don't know what your talking about, Uchiha." Sasuke just rolled his eyes and laughed a little.

"Whatever, Forehead-Girl, just let me know when you're ready to leave and I'll take you home. It's no problem." Sakura growled when he called her by that stupid nickname he gave her. "But it was Ino's idea to go to the mall, and normally she spends a long time at the mall, and when I say long I mean long. I'm sure you don't want to be at the mall that long."

"That's why I called my friends. Look, you're being stubborn. Just let me take you home. I promise I'm not going to try and do what that Sai guy tried to do."

"I-I know you want, but…"

"Do you hate me that much?"

"No!"

"Then what's the problem?" At Sasuke's question, Sakura blushed.

"Er…well…I…" Sakura actually would love to be with Sasuke but she knew if she was with him alone, she might tell him her feelings, and she knew he could never return her feelings. She was only saving herself from getting hurt again. Fortunately, she didn't have to answer Sasuke because just then Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto drove up. _Wow! Sasuke's friends are rich too!_ Neji showed up in a black Hummer, just like Sasuke's, except Neji's Hummer had red flames at the front. Shikamaru's Hummer was a candy apple red, and Naurto's was a bright orange. With out a word, Sakura climbed out of Sasuke's Hummer, and waved at Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Neji and Shikamaru politely nodded their head at her, but Naruto yelled, "HI SAKURA!"

Sasuke climbed out of his Hummer, a little disappointed that Sakura ignored his question, but he just decided to forget about it. He nodded his head at his friends, and Neji just raised an eyebrow at him, and looked at Sakura and back at Sasuke. Sasuke mouthed_ Later_, and Neji nodded. Shikamaru caught the exchange and nodded his head as well. They began to walk inside. Naruto and Sakura were walking ahead, and began to talk, so Sasuke whispered the story to Neji and Shikamaru.

Sakura met Ino, Hianta, and TenTen at the food court. She set down her stuff with them, and mouthed _Later_ to the girls when they were giving her curious looks when she showed up with Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Sakura got some money from her purse, and walked off to go buy her something to eat. Sakura sighed in relief when she was finally away from Sasuke. She was so close to telling him her feelings. What if he laughed at her? That would be so embarrassing! Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist tightly, as if in a tight hug. Sakura quickly turned to see Ino, and smiled.

"So what happened?" were the first words out of Ino's mouth. Sakura took a deep breath and told Ino everything. When Sakura was finished, she was suddenly being hugged tightly by Ino once again. "Oh, Sakura, my poor best friend! That guy could've really hurt you! Thank God, Sasuke was there! That guy didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, he just slammed me against a fence, but it didn't hurt me." Sakura quickly told her when she saw Ino's eyes go wide when Sakura mentioned the fence.

Sakura ordered her food and went to go sit and eat with the others. Sometimes she would catch Sasuke, who was sitting next to her, staring at her. Though, when she would look back at him he would only smirk, poke her forehead and say, "Forehead-Girl," and she would glare at him and say, "My name is Sakura!" and then he would just laugh. After every one were finish eating Ino yelled, "SHOPPING!" and grabbed Sakura's hand and Hinata and grabbed TenTen, and off they went. The boys had to run to catch up with them. The only thought that crossed Sasuke's mind was: _what have I got myself into?_

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were walking around when Ino stopped and exclaimed, "I have an idea!" Once she had all three girls attention she started to explain. "How about that we split up and by each other a new outfit as a back-to-school present, and by the end of the day we'll each have a three new outfits! How does that sound?" Sakura smiled, and so did the other girls. When she saw that she had all of the girls' approval, she clapped her hands together and said, "Great! Grab a boy and lets scram!" When the boys heard Ino's last words, their eyes widened, but they knew they didn't have much of a choice. Ino grabbed Shikamaru's hand and they walked off. TenTen got Neji and Hinata got Naruto, and then they walked off. So, Sakura was once again alone with Sasuke. She smiled shyly at him and said, "Um…you don't have to do this. I'll be just fine doing the shopping on my own." Sasuke only smirked and nodded his head the opposite way the others went. "Come on, lets go find a store you like." Sakura brightened and smiled at Sasuke's words. "Thanks!" and off they went. Sakura found a nice store with a bunch of cute clothes, and went inside and started to look for Ino's outfit. She looked around for about ten minutes until she found a peach quarter length shirt that had a soft material and it had a picture with a boy and a girl at a picnic, and in big words it said, _LIVE, LAUGH, LOVE _in a dark pink color. She picked out a blue-jean skirt and peach color heels. Sakura left that store and went to a different store for Hinata's outfit. She looked around for a little longer then she did for Ino, but she finally found an outfit for Hinata. She found a light purple shirt that had loose sleeves that went a little past her sleeves, and the shirt had a flower pattern; she found a pair of dark blue jeans and black heels. After she bought Hinata's outfit, she went shopping for TenTen. Sometimes she would have talk with Sasuke, but most of the time he was unusually quiet. Though, a few times he had poked her head and said, "Forehead-Girl." She would get mad and slap his hand away and call him an idiot, he would only laugh.

"Hey, do you want to rest somewhere before I go shop for TenTen?" Sakura asked Sasuke, he shrugged and said, "Sure." Sakura sat down at a bench nearby and Sasuke sat down beside her. Three boys about their age sat down on the other side of the bench. For some reason Sasuke had a feeling they were following them. It was third time those boys been that close to them. Though, Sasuke decided to ignore it. _Why the hell am I all of the sudden protective of her? Do I like her? No…she's just fun to pick at, and only I pick at her. That's it. That's why he wanted to rip that Sai's throat out. Yep, that was it._

Sakura looked at Sasuke and he looked like he was thinking about something, so Sakura didn't day anything. After few minutes she got up. "Come on, lets go get TenTen's outfit and then we can go get something form the ice cream stand. Do you like ice cream?" he smirked at her and said, "Yeah, I like ice cream." Sakura smile at him and then continue walking. Sasuke noticed that the same three boys got up right when they did and began to walk behind them, but he once again ignored it. Sakura walked into a store and when she saw it, she knew the outfit was perfect for TenTen. Sakura bought a black shirt that was a little loose, except for the chest area; on the shirt had hearts all over it and all of the hearts were different colors and the sleeves had a little puff to them. Since the neck went a little low, Sakura also got a hot pink under shirt. She bought TenTen some dark blue jeans, and a pair of hot pink flatfoot shoes, that kind of look like ballerina shoes, TenTen never did like heels. They left and Sakura saw the same three guys that have been following them, and they were starting to creep her out.

"Sasuke, I think we're being followed."

"Yeah, I noticed." Sakura was surprised that he noticed too, but she knew he wasn't stupid, and he probably knew it before she ever notice. "They're really creeping me out." She whispered to Sasuke. Without a word, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her close to him. Sakura figured out what he was trying to do, so didn't say anything. Sasuke turned around and glared at the three boys as if to tell them to back off…they backed off. When the boys were out of sight, Sasuke let go of her, but he felt a little reluctant to do so. _Why am I feeling this way? What's wrong with me? _During that same time Sakura was thinking,_ I wish he would have kept his arm there, but who am I kidding?_ Though, in a cheerful tone she said, "Thank you. So, now that we have all of that out of the way, how about we go get some ice cream." She smiled at Sasuke. He smirked at her and said, "Sounds like a plan." They walked to the ice cream stand and Sakura bought herself a strawberry ice cream, and Sasuke got chocolate. Soon they were walking again, but while licking their ice cream. Sakura picked out a table outside to sit at, and they continue to lick their ice cream while sitting in a peaceful silence. After about ten minutes they were both finish with their ice cream, and just then Sakura's phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"SAKURA!"

"Hello, Ino."

"I was just calling to tell you that Shikamaru is going to take me home now, Neji is taking TenTen home, and Naruto is taking Hinata home. Is it okay with you that we exchanged the outfits we got each other this Friday because I plan on having a slumber party."

"Sure. That'll be great."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye." Sakura looked at Sasuke and said, "Everybody is leaving now. We're going to exchange the outfits this Friday at Ino's house because she is going to have us all stay over. So…will you take me home now?"

"Yeah, sure." They left the mall and Sasuke took her home. That night she fell asleep with dreams of Sasuke.


	4. I HATE KIMI!

The next morning Sakura woke with a smile on her face. She got out of bed and went inside her bathroom. Sakura took a shower, blow dry her hair, brush her hair, brush her teeth, put deodorant on, and sprayed on some perfume. Sakura walked out of the closet and went into her closet and picked out a pink shirt that had red hearts on it and quarter length sleeve, blue jean capris, and pink flip-flops. Sakura got dressed and left the house. She walked to school humming her favorite song to herself.  
When she met her friends at the school they walked into the building together talking about what happened between who when they split up at the mall, but Sakura just smiled and kept quiet. When they sat down at a table, Sakura notice that Sasuke and his friends were making their way towards their table. When she caught Sasuke's eye he just smirked at her, and Sakura could feel a blush creeping up her face. Though things got bad when there was a sudden "SASUKE!" and then Kimi was throwing herself at Sasuke and clinging on to him like a five year old would with their mother. Sakura had disgusted look on her face, but inside she was burning with jealousy and hate. She stood up and walked away after telling her friends that she was going to the library.  
Sasuke frowned when he saw Sakura suddenly get up and leave, and was it just him or did he see a tear on her cheek. What's her problem? Sasuke looked back at Kimi, who was very annoyingly hanging off his shoulder. Does she think that if she let me go she would fall off the face of the earth? Though Sasuke smirked at her and made conversation while smoothly getting out of her grasp without her realizing it. Though by the time he had finally gotten away from her the bell rang, but he used it as an excuse to walk away from her.  
Sakura sat in the same desk she sat in yesterday in third hour, and right before the bell rang Sasuke walked in and sat in his desk, right beside Sakura. Sakura decided to completely ignore him because she knew if she were to even look at him she would cry while thinking of Sasuke with her.  
It didn't take long for Sasuke to notice Sakura's strange behavior, but didn't say anything. Their teacher walked in and gave the class work to do. Sakura did her class work and when she was done she started on her homework, and was finished right before the bell ranged. Sakura grabbed her bag and went to lunch. She dropped her bag down by her table got her ID and money, and got in line to get her food. Ten minutes later Sakura was walking back to her table where her friends were already eating.  
"Hey Sakura, what was the matter with you this morning?" Ino asked.  
"Nothing, sorry for leaving so sudden, I just…wanted to go check out the library." Ino nodded, but she knew Sakura was lying. Sakura noticed that someone sat down beside her, and turned her head to see Hinata, with a sad look on her face.  
"Hinata, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
"Some bully. He was making fun of my eyes and how I stutter." Sakura's, Ino's, and TenTen's faces glared at Hinata's words, and at exactly the same time they said, "Who?" in a dangerous voice. Right at that time there was big laugh, and Hinata's eyes went big.  
"Well, well, well…it's that stuttering white-eyed freak. Well, bitch, how about you give me some money, and I might consider leaving you alone." Hinata ignored the guy and tried to pretend she didn't hear him, but Sakura yelled out, "Leave her alone asshoul! Or I'll beat the shit out of you." The only reaction Sakura got from the guy was a slap across the face that sent her flying to the ground. "Shut the fuck up bitch." When Sakura hit the ground Hinata yelled "Sakura!" got up to go to Sakura but the guy had wrapped his hand around her neck and picked her up while squeezing her neck. "Listen here bitch, when I talk to you answer me, or else I'll mess up that face even more than it already is, got it? I'm the boss and you do whatever I tell you." Hinata then just look the guy in the eye and said, "No." The guy raised his hand and was about to slap her but there was a voice that sounded a lot like Naruto, that yelled, "Hey! Who the hell does that guy think he his?" and in flash the guy was punched by Hinata's over-protective cousin, Neji. The guy let go of Hianta and she fell into….Naruto's arms, she took one look at Naruto….and fainted.

Neji was in the office talking to the principle when Sasuke decided to go check on Sakura. He had heard that the jerk had slapped Sakura pretty hard across the cheek. He knocked on the door to the nurses office, and opened it. He saw Hinata being attended to by the nurse while Sakura sat in a chair patiently waiting, but he knew if she needed to be attended to as well. He looked at Sakura's face, and his blood boiled. Sakura had big bruise that was starting to turn into a ugly purple and was also beginning to swell.  
"Oh, young boy, would you mind tending to Ms. Haruno right now. That bruise really needs to be tended to, the stuff is on the table beside her chair."  
"Yes 'mam." and Sasuke walked up to Sakura, he felt Sakura staring at him until he she said, "Thank you, Sasuke." He just nodded and looked at her cheek, he really wanted to beat the shit out of that guy. He looked at Sakura and said, "You want me to kick his ass?" Sakura started to laugh but she winced and forced herself to stop, and said, "I think Neji took care of that." Sasuke nodded and silently garbbed the jar of medicine and put a glob of it in his hand. Sasuke gently spread the medicine on the bruise, and when he was done he bandage it. Sakura smiled as much as she could to where it wouldn't hurt, and said, "Thank you." Sasuke just shrug and said "No problem."

**_Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry it took me forever to post this chapter, and been going through a tough time lately…and I just wasn't up to it…but I hope yall like this chapter and the 5th chapter will be coming up soon!! PLEASE LEAVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS!! SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!_**


	5. Bad NewsBroken heart

**Hi everyone! I know its been a long time since I wrote the last chapter but I've had a lot on my mind, but finally, here is chapter 5, and for those who have been expecting this chapter, I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to not make the wait for the next chapter be so long. Enjoy! I do not own Naruto.**

When Sakura walked back into class she was immediately hounded by her friends. "Oh my gosh, Sakura! Are you okay? I was so worried! That's a nasty bruise! Oh, I'm going to kill that bastard!" Ino had said that last part a little too loudly and got a glare from the teacher and a warning. "Ino I'm okay. Really. The nurse took care of me and Neji kicked the guy's ass, so everything is fine. Hinata, whats wrong?" Hinata had a sad and worried look when she said, "I'm sorry, Sakura. If I had never said anything then y-you w-wouldn't h-have g-gotten h-hit a-and N-N-Neji-niisan wouldn't b-be in t-trouble right now." Sakura smiled at Hinata and gave her a hug. "Don't you dare apologize. My cheek may hurt like hell right now, but I don't regret what I did for my friend, and I'm sure Neji doesn't regret it either, so stop worrying and smile." Hinata smiled at Sakura's words and hugged her. "You're a good friend, Sakura," Hinata said softly. Sakura smiled and everything was back to normal with the four friends. Ino was talking non-stop as usual about none other than Shikamaru Nara. Though the three friend were used to it by now, they still wished that the two love birds would just hurry up and date already. Sakura was listening amusedly at Ino when she felt the presence of someone behind her. Sakura turned around and saw the one person she never wanted to even look at but yet strangle to death. Kimi. Kimi was giving her a snotty look that was a mixture of disgust and annoyance. "May I help you," Sakura asked in a bored voice.

"I heard that that MY Sasuke was at the mall with you yesterday and that he had his arm around YOU! I don't know what evil plan you have going on in that big forehead of yours but you better stay away from Sasuke you little whore." At those words, Kimi spun on her heel and stalked off. "Hey, you cant just come over here and start something like that and just walk away, you bitch! And for your information, Sasuke is not yours because you two are not even dating!" Kimi had stopped walking at Ino's words and turned to glare at her. Ino just smirked back at her, but then Kimi's eyes brightened in away she had just thought of something devious. She smirked at Sakura and then turned around and walked off a little more gracefully towards her friends. Sakura frowned, confused at Kimi's actions; Ino just shrugged and turned towards Sakura. "Don't worry about that bitch. She has no chance in hell with Sasuke. He'd never date a girl like that. She's probably a walking disease." Sakura laughed at that but she was still worried. She had a bad feeling.

**--The Next Day--**

Sakura woke up the next morning not feeling as bright as she normally does. She still had that bad feeling and she didn't know why. She did her normal morning routine and when she was finally dressed she look ed at the time and saw it was 8:00. "OH MY GOD IM SO LATE!" Sakura ran out her house and towards the school as fast as she could.

Sakura had just ran into her homeroom class when the bell rang. When she sat down she began to relax, or she tried to relax but she noticed that her friends were sending her nervous glances. Sakura gave them confused looks and then that's when she noticed the gossip going on around her. Sakura only heard the words "Kimi", "Sasuke", and "dating" from the group that was closest to her. Her eyes widened when she realized what those three words meant. She looked at Ino, the one person she knew she could count on. When Ino saw Sakura looking at her with those expecting eyes she winced, and then silently told her the rumor that was going around. The rumor that was started by none other than Kimi and her cronnies. "Kimi asked Sasuke out this morning before the bell rang to go to class and…well…he said yes." Sakura took this information in and looked over to where she knew one of Kimi's friends was sitting. The girl smirked at Sakura and when she saw the hurt in Sakura's eyes for that flicker of a second, the girl cruelly laughed at Sakura and began whispering with Kimi's other cronnie. Kimi, thankfully, wasn't in the same first period as Sakura, so she didn't have to deal with Kimi just yet. She knew that the rumor was true by the way Kimi's friends were acting. Sakura looked at Ino's worried eyes and smiled to show she was okay. Ino opened her mouth to say something comforting to Sakura because that smile didn't fool her, but the teacher walked in at that moment and began class.

The next two periods Sakura spent dreading fourth hour, the class she had with Sasuke. When the bell to end third period rang Sakura inwardly groan and made her way to fourth period. When Sakura arrived to the class she made her way to the very back of the class and try to make herself invisible but karma wasn't on her side today. From the corner of her eye she noticed Sasuke sit in the desk next to her. She inwardly groaned for the second time that day. Sakura decided to just ignore Sasuke, but, unfortunately, Sasuke had different plans. She felt the familiar feeling of her leg being nudged by Sasuke's shoe.

"What?" Sakura asked in a sharp voice, though Sasuke chosed to ignore it. "I didn't see you this morning." Sakura laughed bitterly and said, "Judging by rumors, I'm surprised you noticed." Sasuke's eyebrows narrowed in confusion as much as Uchiha's stoic expression could. "What's your problem?" Sakura sighed at Sasuke's question and answered, "Nothing." Sasuke snorted at that, which Sakura decided to ignore. Right then the teacher walked in and beagn class. The teacher was just about to explain what they will be learning when there was a knock at her door. The teacher talked to a lady Sakura recognized as someone who worked in the guidance counsler's office. After a minute the lady walked off and the teacher opened the door a little wider and stepped aside to let someone in. Sakura's eyes narrowed when she saw who was walking into the classroom. "For those who do not know, this is Kimi Uishi," their teacher stated, "She will be in this class with us." Sakura thought her day couldn't get any worse.

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be coming real soon! Please leave me reviews on what you think!**


	6. Time For A Change

_Thoughts_  
_**Inner self Thoughts**_

**--SASUKE'S POV--**  
Sasuke inwardly groan at his teacher's words. _What is she doing here? This has happened in all of my other classes that I don't already have with that girl. _  
_**That girl happens to be your girlfriend. You know? The tramp who asked you out this morning and you SAID YES!**_  
_Shut up! I was distracted, okay? I was looking for Sakura, but she kept on talking I just wanted to shut her up. I wasn't exactly paying attention to what she was saying. _  
_**Yes, well guess what dumbass, you are now dating the WALKING DISEASE AND PROBABLY RUIN YOUR CHANCES WITH SAKURA!! **_  
_What?! I'll just wait about a week and dump the girl! Sheesh! Get off my ass about this, will you? And since when have we been worried about chances with Sakura?_  
**_Oh, please. I am your inner self, you cant lie to me. I know more about yourself then you do._**  
_I'm gonna…_Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden loud screech and "OH MY GOD! SASUKE-KUN! Aren't you happy you have so many classes with me?" _No. I'm not happy. In fact I'm rather depressed at the moment. Go away._ Except Sasuke just smirked (a Uchiha never smiles) at Kimi and said, "Of course."  
_Kill me now. If I have one more class with her just kill me. My sanity is in jeopardy. I'd rather die then lose it. Well…I do have Sakura in this class so maybe my sanity is safe for now._ Sasuke looked around him and was relieved to see that the only empty chair in the classroom was on the other side of the classroom from him. Sasuke inwardly yelled for joy, though his celebrating came to a complete stop at Kimi's words.  
"Teacher, where will I sit?" The teacher looked around the room and saw the empty chair that Sasuke had saw. "There is a empty chair over their, dear. You may sit there." Kimi looked at the chair that was next to Sasuke. The chair that Sakura sat in. An evil smirk came across Kimi's face that did not go unnoticed by Sasuke. Sasuke frowned at Kimi's actions. _What was up with that?_ "Teacher, can't Haruno have that seat and I take her's?" _OH HELL NO!_ Sasuke gave the teacher his famous death glare that said "don't you dare" written all over it while Kimi was smirking at Sakura and not looking at Sasuke. The teacher stiffened at his glare, but with the slightest nod to Sasuke she look towards Kimi who was still smirking at Sakura, who was completely ignoring Kimi. "No, Ms. Uishi, Sakura is doing just fine in that seat. You may sit in the empty desk over there." The teacher pointed to the only empty desk in the class room and smiled sweetly at Kimi. Kimi pouted at the teacher's words and glared at Sakura before she walked to the desk assigned to her.  
The teacher looked back at Sasuke, but he had only softened his glare to a cold stare so the teacher would know he still wasn't satisfied. The teacher frowned a little, but then her eyes brighten a little bit before she said, "Alright, for those who do not know my name is Mrs. Harunaku, The desks that you are sitting in right now will be your assigned seat for the rest of the year…no exceptions." The teacher looked directly at Kimi when she said that. Sasuke smirked and finally relaxed in his desk.  
**--Sakura's POV--**

The last bell of the day finally rang and Sakura happily got out of her desk and headed home. When she got home she wanted to take a bubble bath and then go straight to bed. Though, luck wasn't on her side today. A very familiar hummer drove up beside her. The window rolled down and Sasuke's face came into view. "Need a ride?" Sakura decided to completely ignore Sasuke and kept on walking. "You know, that same car that Sai guy drived? I saw it drive past the school and down our rode several times yesterday." Sakura stopped in her tracks and Sasuke stopped his hummer with a smirk on his face. Sakura sighed with defeat and climbed into the hummer. Sasuke began to drive again. "Shouldn't you be taking your girlfriend home?" Sakura asked Sasuke with a slight bitterness in her tone, but if Sasuke noticed, he didn't say anything. "She has her own ride. But I did had to remind her she had a car when the bell rang and she wanted me to take her home." Sasuke frowned in confusion. Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "She is probably going to get someone to take her to school tomorrow so you can take her home." Sasuke just shrugged. Sakura frowned at Sasuke's actions, and she realized she just had to know why he was dating Kimi. "Uchiha?""Why don't you call me 'Sasuke-kun' again instead of 'Uchiha'. I don't call you by your last name.""And you don't even call me 'Sakura'. Instead you gave me a idiotic nickname. Anyways, don't distract me.""Okay, what were you going to say?" though Sasuke frowned on the inside. _I wish Sakura and Kimi would switch. I wouldn't give a damn if Kimi only called me 'Uchiha' . I wished Sakura would call me 'Sasuke-kun' instead of 'Uchiha.'_"Why are you dating Kimi? Do you really like her a lot?" Sasuke smirked at Sakura's question but didn't comment on it. Sasuke just shrugged her shoulders and said, "She's cool." Sasuke finally pulled up to Sakura's house, or rather mansion (Sakura is rich too, she lives in the same neighborhood as Sasuke.) "Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow." Sakura was about to pull the handle and get out, when Sasuke stopped her. "You going to tell me what was bothering you?" Sakura sighed and then looked at him, "Why do you care?" Sasuke frowned at that. When Sakura saw Sasuke frown at her words she immediately regretted what she said. "Look, thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke just smirked at her and said, "Your cool too, you know?" Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Goodbye, Sasuke." He smirked again, "Later." Sakura walked into her house and shut the door, and it wasn't until she heard Sasuke drive off that she smiled.

_I wonder why he is dating her when it's obvious that he doesn't like her._

**_Probably because he just wants some._**

_Gee, thanks. That makes me feel a lot better._

**_ Just kidding. I don't know his reasons._**

_You know what?_

_**What?**_

_Ever since I began liking Sasuke I've been changing just to get him to notice me and if that had worked then he wouldn't like me for who I am, that would make me just like Kimi. So? So, I think its time to make a few changes._

_**Like what?**_

Sakura smirked, _You'll see._

Sakura grabbed her cell phone and called Ino. When she heard Ino say hello she said, "Hey, Ino. Come over here. There is something I need you to do for me." Sakura explain a little, but not all, to Ino. Ten minutes later Ino was there with a few…hair utensils….  
"Sakura, are you sure about this. I thought you were wanting to grow your hair out long to get Sasuke's attention." Ino asked, a little reluctant to do what Sakura had asked her to do. "Exactly, and I decided that if I ever get Sasuke's attention it will be from being just like me and not someone else. That will lower myself to her level. So please do this?" Ino chewed her lip and asked, "Don't you atleast want a professional to do this?" Sakura smiled at Ino and said, "Of course I do, that's why I called you." Sakura sat in the chair with a blanket wrapped around her so the hair wouldn't get all over her clothes. "How short?" Ino asked. Sakura thought for a second and then said, "About a little bit above my shoulder's. Make it look cute!" Ino sighed and then with only a second of hesitation she began to cut Sakura's hair.

--10 MINUTES LATER--

When Ino was finally done she walked around Sakura and smiled. "Wow, Sakura, you look great!" At Ino's words, Sakura smiled, she stood up form her chair and went to her bathroom to look. When she saw her new hair cut she smiled. She went back to Ino and gave her hug. "Thank you so much!" Ino smiled and hugged Sakura back. "So, I wonder what Sasuke will think?" Sakura said out loud.


End file.
